youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lunch Club
Lunch Club, formerly known as Goop, is an American YouTube group consisting of seven CallMeCarson, Slimecicle, jschlatt, traves, [[Ted Nivison|'Ted Nivison']], cscoop and Hugbox. The group is based in San Diego, California near the border of Chula Vista. History Goop Lunch Club was originally branded as a Podcast. Founded in April of 2019, it was named Goop. It was formed as a combination of Carson and R1vster's podcast, UnZIPPED, and Cooper and Joko's podcast, A.S.S. It eventually turned into a group of YouTubers consisting of only Cooper, Travis, Carson, and Noah. They all decided to movee in together, with Carson and Travis finally graduating high school, and Cooper and Noah liking the idea. The group moved to San Diego, California and began doing collaborations on YouTube and Twitch. They decided to reach out more, and grabbed bigger YouTubers jschlatt and Slimecicle, as well as their friend Ted. They were thinking about getting a close friend of Carson's, Josh Nickerson, but as he was still in high school, they opted out of it. They then did an event on Twitch of a Minecraft LifeLink stream, in which they raised money for video ideas and discussed plans for the group. Lunch Club Today, the group co-owns a productive YouTube channel, and renamed themselves Lunch Club. The first use of this new name, Lunch Club, was used in another Try Not To Laugh video with the group, and well as Josh, and Ted's girlfriend, Madi. They have collaborated with many other YouTubers such as Macro, CaptainSparklez, Macro, and Michael Reeves. Podcast The Lunch Club Podcast is a podcast channel that features members from Lunch Club chatting about miscellaneous topics. The podcast channel was founded as a mixture of two other podcasts. The UNZIPPED Podcast, and the A.S.S. Podcast. The name was changed to "Goopcast". Goopcast was eventually changed to Fart Club, and then finally the Lunch Club Podcast due to copyright issues. Members Lunch Club has seven members. CallMeCarson, cscoop, Hugbox, jschlatt, Slimecicle, Ted Nivison, and traves. Carson Carson King (born ), better known online as CallMeCarson (formerly TheBlueCrewPros), is an American YouTube comedian, who makes videos with his friends, recording themselves on Discord or in a video game such as Minecraft. He also founded the SMPLive server, which was a large Minecraft server bringing many different YouTubers together. He made his channel in 2012, and has gained over two million subscribers. Charlie Charlie (born: ), better known online as Slimecicle is an American YouTuber and streamer on the streaming platform Twitch. He is known for playing various games but is known highly for playing Minecraft with other well known YouTubers/streamers such as CallMeCarson, Traves and Jschlatt. Cooper Cooper Schulz (born ), better known online as cscoop, is an American gaming YouTuber who collaborates with YouTubers such as CallMeCarson and Traves. He currently resides in San Diego, with Carson, Noah, and Travis. He is originally from Southern California though, and was co-founder of the A.S.S. Podcast, which was part of the formation of the Goopcast. He uploads games like CS:GO, Fortnite and Minecraft on his channel. Noah Schlatt Jschlatt is an American YouTuber who makes videos on games such as Minecraft, Rollercoaster Tycoon, OpenTTD, and others. He is also well known for being a member of SMPLive, a stream-only Minecraft server started by CallMeCarson. He created his channel on July 6, 2013, and uploaded his first video on June 6th, 2014, titled "good boy eats food". This video features his pet at the time, a bearded dragon, eating food. Ted Ted Nivison (born ) is a American YouTuber, filmaker, photographer and comedian based in New York. The YouTuber claims that he 'creates comedy videos on YouTube making commentary about various funny topics and poking fun at ridiculous people'. These videos range from talking about people on site Fiverr in his series Fiverr Filth to reviewing different flavours of milk. This variety of content has brought in over 200 thousand subscribers and 5,800,000 views. Travis Travis (born ), better known online as traves, is an American YouTuber who specializes in gaming videos. In the earlier months of his channel, however, he made a series called The Saga, in which he took an image of an angry Shiba Inu and made poorly done animations. He currently resides in San Diego with other YouTubers cscoop, CallMeCarson, and Hugbox. Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2019 Category:YouTube Animators